This invention relates generally to door latches and, more particularly, to a lock controlled door latch suitable for flush mounting.
Flush mount door lock assemblies including a body, a lock bolt movably carried on the body, and an operating handle for moving the bolt relative to the body are well known. One of the design objectives in this type of door latch is to have no exposed edges to prevent the handles from being pryed open and to prevent protruding surfaces for safety purposes. Normally the handle is in a flush or nested position when the bolt is latched. Bolt unlatching is effected by moving the handle to an operating position. Locks of this type are well suited for use on swinging doors of vehicles such as trucks, on merchandise, tool and equipment cabinets, electrical equipment enclosures and the like. Prior flush mount lock assemblies have suffered from a variety of disadvantages including requirements for complex and expensive parts, difficult assembly procedures, etc.
The object of this invention, therefore, is to provide an improved flush mount lock assembly.